1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for moving a vessel heater cover into and out of vessel heating position and, more specifically, relates to such apparatus which is adapted to compensate automatically for vessel rim misalignments and means for providing a resilient seal between the vessel and cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with heaters employed with vessels, as hereinafter defined, it has been known to provide for single-hinge construction which permits a cover element to rotate about a unitary axis between a functioning and nonfunctioning position.
One of the problems encountered with such known ladle heaters has been the fact that where it is desired to contact or seal the ladle heater cover against the ladle, in many instances due to lack of uniformity of the upper surface of the ladle, irregularities in the supporting structure for the ladle or other causes of relative misalignment between the ladle heater cover and ladle, the desired, uniform, annular contact between the ladle heater cover and ladle cannot be effected. This results in inefficient ladle heating and waste of energy employed in energizing the ladle heater burner.
Another problem encountered prior to this invention has been excessive pressure being applied to the resilient but fragile cover insulating material resulting in permanent deformation of the insulation and loss of sealing effectiveness.
Another problem with known vessel heaters is the excessive physical space required for the entire heater due to the lack of efficient and compact mechanisms.
Yet another problem with known vessel heaters is the lack of integral means to guide the vessel into correct operating position without excessive maneuvering with an overhead crane or similar lifting device.
Still another problem with known vessel heaters is the lack of protective shielding for sensitive components against splashing molten metal, physical damage, or sources of extreme heat. It is desirable to provide means of isolating such sensitive components from such sources of damage, and to locate operative devices in a protective area for the convenience and safety of personnel during operation and maintenance.
There remains, therefore, a real and substantial need to provide effective solutions to the above-described problems.